Joe Walker Lauren Lopez 100 Prompts
by sharpie601
Summary: So those of you who are Starkid's will hopefully like this. It is 100 prompts of Joe Walker and Lauren Lopez, whom I call Joepez! Please Read and Review. Rated M for possible prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Lauren Lopez/Joe Walker 100 prompt**

**Hi everyone! So I am going to be doing the 100 prompt with Lauren Lopez and Joe Walker which will be Joepez. I have seen ones related to Starship like Tup and Spayandor so I hope you enjoy this as well! Please Review!**

**14. Green **It was a warm summer's day in Chicago. All around the park there were families running around in shorts and tank tops. Children playing in the sandbox while adults talked amongst each other. Lauren however was just watching them. She sat in the bright green grass waiting for a certain someone to show up. She knew that she had arrived at the park early, but still she was hoping that her boyfriend, Joe, would arrive early as well. Instead she sat there picking at the green grass, bored. Lauren felt a slight vibration from her pocket and grabbed it right away. It was a text message from Joe asking where she was. She quickly responded with her location and within seconds she saw him walking toward her from a distance away. She got up and ran toward him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Missed me?" Joe chuckled while looking at the petite figure hanging onto him.

"Oh shut up and just hug me back"

**67. Snow **Winter in Chicago was always cold. It always felt like it was negative one billion degrees and it seemed unbearable to handle. Lauren looked out the window of her and Joe's house and saw the snow begin to pile up. It looked like there was at least a foot of snow on the ground. Lauren groaned knowing how hard it would be to shovel everything and how cold it would be outside. Luckily she had her fiancée to possibly do it for her.

She ran down the stairs to find him watching the football game on the couch. "Hey Joe?"

"Yes?"

"The snow is starting to pile up out there. Do you want to go and shovel it for me?"

Joe turned around and saw her standing there. While smirking he replied, "Well that depends. Are you going to help me or not?" He heard her sigh and it made him chuckle.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Come on, if we both do it, it will be done faster." Even though Lauren didn't want to agree with him on this she knew it was true and agreed. In ten minutes they were both bundled up in coats, boots, gloves, and equipped with a shovel. As they were shoveling Joe thought it would be funny to throw a snowball at the petite little girl next to him. He picked up a wad of snow and threw it at her. She looked back at him smiling and then a snowball fight started. They went at it for an hour and then decided since no progress was being made with the shoveling to just go back inside. As they entered the house they were still laughing and decided to spend the rest of the night cuddling on the couch to warm up.

**45. Moon **It was a warm night in July and Joe decided it was going to be a romantic night for Lauren and him. They had gone out to dinner at a nice restaurant and just enjoyed their time together. Once they had arrived home, they decided to go outside and just look at the moon while talking to each other. As the hours progressed of sitting outside they were smiling brighter and having a great time. Lauren leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep as it got later. He smiled down at her and picked her up, carrying her upstairs to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her under the covers. After crawling in himself, he moved closer to her and gave her a quick kiss goodnight.

**What do you guys think? If you guys seem to enjoy this, then I'll keep on going. PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lauren Lopez/Joe Walker 100 prompt**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading the first few prompts; I really hope you enjoy them. If you could review them then maybe I can make your ideas into a prompt! Who knows what could happen, haha. Well I hope you enjoy. I know there are only two prompts today, but they are longer and I wanted you guys to have SOMETHING to read. :) **

**93. Thanksgiving **"What do you mean you have nowhere to go for Thanksgiving?" Lauren asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"None of my family members are celebrating this year so I have no place to have Thanksgiving."  
>" Then it's settled. You will be coming over to my house. It will just be me and you."<p>

"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your Than…"

"It's no problem really! I would be happier if you came over." She smiled up at him. Joe returned the smile and agreed to join her.

…

They spent Thanksgiving on the couch watching the countless amounts of specials that were on television on that day. They cuddled and snuggled and kissed.

Finally it was reaching about 2 in the afternoon and it was time to eat. There was an assortment of vegetables and stuffing across the table. They both ate and talked for the rest of the night and had the best Thanksgiving that either had ever had.

**87. Life **Joe and Lauren had been married for two and a half years. They were enjoying their new found lives and made the most out of every moment. The only thing out of the ordinary was Lauren's sudden outburst of feeling sick all of the time. She was constantly in the bathroom vomiting anything she had ate and started to feel constantly nauseas. She felt it was just a virus that would soon leave, but it had been over a week. That's when she realized something. While Lauren was looking at her calendar she saw that something was late. It seemed that her period was almost three weeks late and she did not even realize it.

"Pregnant?" She thought to herself, it couldn't be. Yes she had always wanted a child but it just seemed to be a shock. While Joe was out for the day, she decided to travel to the local drugstore and buy a few pregnancy tests. Once she arrived home she took out the tests and took them. She left them on the back of the toilet and went off to finish up some last minute laundry. When she returned twenty minutes later she took a look at them. Both were positive. The smile on her face must have been bigger than anything in the world as she saw the great news.

About an hour later Joe arrived home and found his wife on the couch grinning to herself. "Hey Lo." He saw the small figure jump up and run over to him, still with that stupid grin on her face. "What are you smiling about?" She reached into her pocket and grabbed a little box that was wrapped.

"Open it. I have a present for you." He smiled back at her and began taking off the wrapping paper. As he opened the box and looked at what was in the box and looked shocked. It held the pregnancy test that read positive in it.

"Your….your…" He looked up at her.

She nodded. "Pregnant." Then without a second for her to process what his thoughts were on this, he picked her up and spun her around laughing.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be a dad. Your gonna be a mom." His smile was now as goofy as hers and they just stood there talking about it for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lauren Lopez/Joe Walker 100 prompt**

**Greetings Starkids! I saw that several people liked my prompts from yesterday. I really hope you are all enjoying them. I hope to have a prompt or two everyday for all of you! Like I said, if you have any ideas, comments, questions, etc. you can always review the story to let me know. Also if you do not want others to see your ideas, feel free to email me anytime at . Thanks again everyone! **

**69. Thunder **It was a dark and windy night in Chicago. The thunder and lightning were causing a ruckus outside as the branches slowly hit the sides of the Walker house. Joe and Lauren were laying down in bed, watching some television, when they heard little feet running toward their room. As the door opened they saw their little brood of children. Megan, the oldest at six years old, was holding her teddy bear, named "Teddy," close to herself. Brendan, the four year old little boy stood holding onto the youngest member of the family. This was Sara, a cute three year old blond girl who had tears welling up in her eyes.

Lauren sighed and looked at all of them. "Okay you guys can come join us for the night." As soon a she said that, they had three children sprinting at their bed and jumping under the covers. She smiled seeing all her beautiful children around her. Megan and Sara, the two "daddy's girls" were holding onto Joe for dear life. He simply was chuckling at their fear of the thunder, even though he had told them a million times that there was no way it could hurt them. Lauren however had a little guy to cuddle too. Brendan chose to snuggle with his mother because he knew he would not have to fight with anyone to get a hug.

As soon as they heard thunder happening, the three kids all gasped and grasped on tighter to the person they were holding onto. Lauren held Brendan close to her and laughed lightly as she saw the girls each trying to be closer to their daddy. Joe mouthed the words, "Help me." But all Lauren did was mouth right back, "Sorry, but they seem to like you more." He rolled his eyes at her and ended up moving one girl to either side of him so they would have an equal distribution.

Even though Lauren knew she would be missing out on her sleep that night, she was secretly happy that she all these people were with her.

**76. Who?** Joe was sitting on the couch, holding his 11 month old baby, Megan. She was his first and only child for the moment. She had her mother's brown hair and smile, with his blue eyes and nose. She was absolutely perfect in every way. He bounced her up and down on his lap while he saw Lauren come down the chairs.

She walked over to them smiling, and kissed Megan's forehead. "Hey there sweetie!"

"Hello there." Joe replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, Joe." She smirked and turned around.

"Ma-ma!" Megan shrieked holding her hands out toward Lauren. Both Joe and Lauren's mouths almost dropped as they stared at the little girl.

"Who?" Lauren said as she smiled widely, walking closer to her daughter.

"Ma-ma! Ma-ma!" She kept repeating. It was her first word, and needless to say her parents were quite proud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lauren Lopez/Joe Walker 100 prompt**

**Hi, thanks for the people who are still reading this! I'm going to try and write just more than two prompts per chapter, but I've been busy lately. Anyway, thanks for adding this story to your alert list or reviewing this. One of my prompts is for "Im-just-peachy" who wanted a prompt of them before they started dating/being married. Keep on reviewing/sharing/and liking. Love you all. **

**88. School **Lauren was hanging out in Julia and her dorm at U of M. It was time to study for her Midterms, which she was not looking forward to. There were so many different classes she had to study for and needless to say, it was going to be a long week. Instead of doing this all by herself, some of her friends decided they should all pair up as "study buddies." If they did this, it would be much easier than having to review all the information by themselves. Today was the day that they would determine who their partner was going to be.

….

Later that day all of the participants gathered in Lauren and Julia's dorm. They all mutually agreed that it would be easier to pick the partners out of a hat. Ten people were doing this, which then meant five groups would be chosen. The ten people were Lauren, Julia, Joey, Joe Walker, Joe Moses, Jaime Lyn, Bonnie, Darren, Brian, and Meredith. The pairing was about to begin. The first drawn were Julia and Meredith. Then Jamie Lyn and Brian, Bonnie and Darren, and Joey and Bonnie. The last two names that weren't paired were Lauren and Walker.

"Well it looks like it I just you and me, Lo." He smiled over at her. Lauren felt herself blush and let out a quiet, but what felt like a scream, nervous giggle. She found herself staring at his eyes and quickly turned away as he noticed her. This would be a LONG study session for her to deal with.

…...

The next day the study sessions began. Joe and Lauren had agreed to meet up at the library for their studying. When she arrived, he was already sitting at a table looking through a textbook. She found herself, yet again, staring at him. She saw his adorable face scanning the textbook, and of course his big muscles bursting out of his shirt, and… "Shit!" She thought. As she was watching him he looked up at her and smiled, waving at her to tell her where to go. "Act cool Lauren. Relax. Focus." She found herself whispering to herself.

"Hi Walker." She stated as she came over and sat down across from him.

"Hey there." He said back. Joe then went to explain his ideas of what each should study, which she obviously agreed with because how could she say no to that face. The only thing she wanted more than for Midterms to be over was to one day say that Joe was her "Boy Toy."

**56. Breakfast **Joe looked over at his wife of several years as she lay in their bed sleeping soundly. After having their three children, whom they loved more than everything, it was much easier to get exhausted. She was up all night dealing with bed-wettings, bedtime stories, and stubborn children who refused to get into the bathtub. Joe knew that it would be smart to let her sleep as late as she needed to, so he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and got out of bed. As soon as he reached the living room, he found all three children playing with some toys on the floor.

"What are you all doing up so early?" He said smirking looking at them all.

The youngest one, Sara, got up and ran to her dad and hugged him around the knees, because she wasn't tall enough to reach his arms. "I missed you, daddy."

Joe bent down and picked her up so he was now carrying her. "Missed me? I saw you before you went to bed last night!" She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. He then heard his other daughter ask where mommy was. "Mommy's sleeping. So let's all be really quiet."

Megan then looked up at him. "We should make something for mommy! I think she likes pancakes, right? I mean, who doesn't like pancakes?"

Joe smiled at his daughter and replied, "That's a great idea, Megan. Let's go the kitchen so we can make mommy some pancakes."

After searching for ingredients, milk spilling all over the place, and pancake mix all over the four of them, the pancakes were finally ready. They even looked edible too. As if it was on cue, Lauren walked out and smiled at all four of them who were covered in all sorts of ingredients.

"Did I miss a food fight or something?" She asked, laughing at them.

Their son, Brendan, came over to her. "We made you pancakes because you were really tired and I thought you would like them!" Lauren bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"They look really good! I can't wait to eat some!" Lauren looked over at Megan who was now fuming with a huge put on her face. "What's wrong, Meggie?"

"Brendan didn't think of the idea. I THOUGHT OF IT AND HE SAID HE DID. I WANTED TO MAKE PANCAKES NOT HIM. IT WAS ALL MY IDEA MOMMY. NOT HIS. " She started screaming. This was sibling rivalry at its best.

"Calm down!" Joe said as he looked over at her. "We all helped and that's what he meant. Brendan knows that he did not think of the idea so relax. Let's all just have some pancakes." He sighed over the simple things that would anger his children. Megan stomped out of the room and sat at the table, with a visible pout. Lauren and Joe just shared a smirk and a slight chuckle. Even though she was quite angry, they all were able to enjoy a lovely breakfast together as a family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lauren Lopez/Joe Walker 100 prompt**

**Hello everyone. If you are still reading this, I love you! I honestly am trying to write more than 2 prompts per chapter, but between Midterm studying and lots of family drama it's going to be tough. My mom is in the hospital so depending on how things are going, will determine how much I'll be able to write. The prompt "Weeks" is written for "MoonShineWolf." Anyway, please enjoy! **

**38. Touch **It was one of the last nights on the SPACE tour and Lauren looked at her bunk. Apparently some of the guys thought it would be funny to pile her entire bed with all their dirty laundry. Lauren however did not find this funny. She did not, under any circumstance, want to sleep on sheets that were covered in Brian and Joey's sweat. Unfortunately though, there were no extra bunks, so she would either need to suck it up or find a person who would be willing to share their bunk for the night. She tiptoed around and peaked in everyone's little pod. It looked like everyone seemed to be asleep.

"Lo?" Lauren gasped and turned around to see Joe up.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I thought I would read a bit before I went to bed. You?"

"I want to go to bed, but Brian and Joey put all their dirty shit on my bed, and there is no way in hell I will sleep there."

Joe moved over a bit in his bunk, and patted the seat next to him. "Well come sleep with me tonight?"

"Oh you don't have to do tha-"

"It is no big deal, come on. Just lie down and relax." Lauren hesitated but climbed in next to him. Even though it was quite small, it seemed comfy. As she rest her head on his pillow she felt his torso rub up against her back and his arm fall over her. Inside she was freaking out, but was able to stay calm through his touch. That night was the best night of the tour for her.

**8. Weeks **Lauren and Joe sat on his couch, snuggling to keep warm. It was his birthday so they were celebrating a little. They were quite comfortable with a blanket draped over the two of them, Lauren's head resting in the nook of Joe's shoulder. It seemed like a perfect fit that should never be broken. Lauren leaned her head up and gave Joe a soft kiss. He however wanted to turn this little kiss into something more. He deepened the kiss and slowly moved her onto her back and stayed on top of her. They continued to kiss more and more passionately until things were getting a bit heated. As things moved on, both of their shirts were on the floor. Before the pants were able to be taken off things were interrupted.

Apparently their friends, who were oblivious to the Joe/Lauren relationship, thought it would be nice to come surprise Joe for his birthday. As they snuck in they all went, "Happy Bir…."

Both Joe and Lauren jumped and looked up seeing all these people watching them make out half naked.

"Shit." Lauren said under her breath and pulled the blanket to cover herself. The two were both blushing profusely.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Joe asked looking at everyone still staring at them in shock.

Joey replied, "Well we wanted to wish you a happy birthday, but it looks like someone has beat us to it. Are you two…?"

"Dating. Yes." They stated in unison. They both wanted to keep it a secret for a bit longer, but apparently between their friends a secret could only last a few weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lauren Lopez/Joe Walker 100 prompt**

**Hey readers! I see that you are still reading (and hopefully liking!) this fanfiction. I have been REALLY busy lately, so I am sorry that it's been a few days. (My mom is in the hospital and I have had exams.) So to keep y'all happy, here is one prompt that I have been working on. "Enemies" is written for "****superfluoustorequirements!" Hopefully it's what you had in mind for your suggestion! Thanks for reading. **

**22. Enemies **Lauren arrived at the first night showing of the new Harry Potter Musical that the kids at U of M were going to be putting on. The play, overall, seemed quite funny to Lauren and she was excited to finally be performing it in front of people. After completing her own makeup and getting into costume, she decided she would help those who needed it. It seemed as if everyone was ready, except Walker. He was trying to put on the makeup, but it was quite difficult for him and was getting all over the place.

"Walk, you need help with your makeup?" Lauren asked while laughing, it seemed like he was having trouble.

"Hmm…I don't know. Aren't we enemies young Malloy?" Joe responded in his Voldemort voice.

She rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. She instead stood in front of him bending over slightly to get the makeup on the lower part of his face. She spent a while on it, and he was starting to get a bit impatient.

"Hurry things up Lopez!"

"I am not done ye-" He gave her a quick peck on the lips which caused her to stop what she was staying and just stare at him in disbelief.

"Now will you quicken your pace?"

She quickly nodded and finished. As she walked away from where he was she thought to herself, "We can't be together if we're enemies, can we?" Even though she knew it was just a role, and they actually were quite good friend in real life, she did not want to screw everything she had with him up. She guessed they would just have to stay enemies forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lauren Lopez/Joe Walker 100 prompt**

**Hi people! I am so glad to see the great response that I am getting for these fan fictions. As I always say, I do hope that you PLEASE keep on reading/reviewing/liking these prompts. It always puts the biggest smile on my face when I get an email saying someone has reviewed or added the story to their favorites list. I love getting ideas from everyone, and will be happy to try my hardest to use them in a prompt or two. If you don't want to post it on here or just want to ask me a question, feel free to email me at . The prompt "Drink" is for "EscapingForever!" Enjoy! **

**60. Drink. **A group of twenty-four year olds all crowded into the large club. The small group consisted of Lauren, Joe Walker, Joey, Meredith, Dylan, Brian, and Jaime. They decided that it was a night to let loose and just get drink and party it up as much as they wanted to before the SPACE tour began. There was about a week left of freedom before they would be caged in the small buses for a month. All of them went to the bar and got started on shots of straight vodka and tequila. Needless to say, after about five rounds of shots, most of them were already buzzed. Jaime was dancing on top of the bar already, while Dylan and Joey were trying to have a go at karaoke. The two were hysterically laughing and holding onto each other, making idiots of one another. While Meredith was off trying to get someone to buy her a drink, that left Joe and Lauren alone. The two were dancing it up on the dance floor.

"Hey hottie." Lauren slurred smiling playfully at Joe.

Both were completely wasted out of their minds and began laughing and grinding. As the hours progressed, and more drinks were bought, the two got drunker and drunker eventually nearly passing out on the floor. When they woke up the next morning, neither would remember the secrets that they had admitted that night to each other. One, being their love for each other.

**37. Sound. **As Lauren lay in bed, lying on Joe's chest, she swore that she heard a noise coming from downstairs. "Is someone breaking into my house?" She thought to herself. She turned over to Joe, who was still peacefully sleeping, unaware of the noise lurking throughout their house. Even though she truly did not want to wake him, she had to. What if there was a murderer outside their door. She shook him lightly, and kept repeating his name.

He woke up abruptly, "Laur….what is it? It's like three in the morning."

"I hear a noise from downstairs and I am freaking out." She whispered back. He got up out of bed and went to their closet to grab a baseball bat. Lauren started freaking out more as he remained so calm. "Joe! I'm not letting you go out their alone! What if there is someone out there?"

He rolled his eyes, "Laur, I'll be fine. If it worries you that much, you can come too. Just stay behind me, okay?"

She sighed, "Fine." She went to a drawer next to them and found a knife to carry with her, just for protection reasons. She got behind him and they walked out of their bedroom and looked through all the rooms upstairs. As they started walking down the stairs again, she heard the noise again. "Joe!" She gasped, but he turned around and put his finger to his lip indicating that she had to be quiet. They walked through the living room and the noise got louder and louder as they got into the laundry room Joe started laughing.

"Joseph Walker! This is not a time to laugh! Someone could kill us!" She yelled.

"Sweetie, I forgot to tell you that I had put my sneakers in the dryer. All you hear is them hitting the machine as they get dried."

She sighed in relief, but hit him playfully on the shoulder. "The one time you actually do some laundry…" With that statement he tackle hugged her and they were both on the ground laughing. Well at least she knew that she would be safe with someone like him protecting her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lauren Lopez/Joe Walker 100 prompt**

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry, I know it's been a while since I posted but I am treating you all with just one prompt. I do hope you enjoy and keep reading/reviewing. Oh and to "I'm-jut-peachy" I will try to use your idea of the "friend zone" type soon. Just keep reading my future updates and it will be there, I promise! Also, if you want more, I have started a tumblr "****.com/" where you can find, submit ideas, or anything for drabbles or stories of Joepez!**

**29. Birth **It had been several hours of labor and Lauren was ready to give up. Why did giving birth have to be so difficult? She knew that the end result would be worth it, but the pain she was experiencing was starting to give her second thoughts. She looked up at Joe, clearly exhausted, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Joe, I can't do this…"

"Yes you can! You're doing so great and the baby is almost here. Just take a deep breath." He picked up her hand and gave it a quick kiss. She nodded at him and did as he said.

After another hour of painful labor she finally delivered their first baby. A 7 pound 9 ounce baby girl named Megan Grace Walker. She smiled as she watched Joe cut the umbilical cord and at the huge grin that he had stuck on his face.

The nurse walked over to her and placed the beautiful baby girl upon her. She smiled and let the infant grab hold of her finger. Megan than opened her eyes and Lauren noticed that she had Joe's bright blue eyes looking back her. Megan had Lauren's button nose and brown hair, with Joe's eyes and smile. The child was perfect and had all the right features. Joe leaned in and gave both of his girl's kisses still smiling brightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lauren Lopez/Joe Walker 100 prompt**

**Sorry it's been a long time since I last updated but I have been crazy busy! Anyway, I hope people are still reading this and enjoying it. For the 100****th**** time I love comments with ideas for new prompts. Who knows? Maybe your idea will be in my next edition. Oh and I have a question! Would you read if I wrote a Tup 100 prompts? I have wanted to, but I would like to hear your feedback! Well, keep reading and reviewing and shipping these two Starkids! **

**52. Fire **It had been a long trip during the SPACE tour. They were gone for a month and had to live in a bus with many people constantly around them. All Lauren and Joe wanted was to be alone for once. Whenever they would get a moment alone together, someone else came in and ruined the moment. That is why they were so happy to finally be back home. Lauren was resting her head upon Joe's chest on their couch in front of the fire place. Even though it was now a cold winter day, Lauren was heated by the fire and Joe's body heat. Cuddling was one thing she desperately missed. The area on the bus was so small that there was no actual place to snuggle with anyone.

Joe began to stroke her hair gently while watching her slowly dose off into a dream. With his arm wrapped around her, he too laid his head upon hers and fell asleep cuddling with his one true love. Lauren Lopez.

**34. Not Enough **Lauren and Joe were very lucky to have three beautiful and healthy kids. Now all three of them were in their hormonal adolescence phase and it was hard to have them do anything reasonable. Their oldest Megan was 19 and was starting to get ready for college which she would start in a month or so. The next was the 17 year old Brendan who was the heartthrob at school. Finally, there was the youngest Sara. She was 16 years old and probably the most rebellious out of the bunch. She always broke the rules and did everything her parents told her not to do. Since it was summer and terribly hot outside the 16 year old decided to put on a tank top and shorts. When she walked down the stairs to leave the house though, he father had a different idea.

"Woah! Go get some more clothes on, young lady."

'What? I am wearing plenty."

"No the shorts are way too short and that shirt is too low-cut. Go put on a turtleneck or something."

Sara looked at him like he was crazy. "That is so unfair! It is summer and hot outside. Therefore I am wearing this." She tried to walk out the door, but Joe as much too quick for her. He was already in front of the door blocking her way. "GET OUT OF MY WAY. I AM GOING."

"No you are not!"  
>Then Lauren walked in after hearing the yelling going on from the other room. "What is everyone yelling about?"<p>

"Dad won't let me leave the house!"

"I will once you put some clothing on! Laur, she has barely anything on!"

The two continued bickering back and forth so Lauren decided to leave the room and let them fight it out on their own. Both were stubborn and it would take hours until an agreement could be made. Well fathers and daughters fight all the time, so no big deal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lauren Lopez/Joe Walker 100 prompt**

**Hey everyone! Okay, so you'll be happy to hear the for Lent this year my goal is to post at least 2 prompts every week so here we go! Again, I love reviews and your ideas will be used at some point, I promise! If you have any questions feel free to message me on here or on my tumblr (**.com/) **So enjoy everyone!**

**58. Dinner **Joe paced around the bedroom that Lauren and he shared. It was the night that the two were going out to dinner with her parents. This was the first time Joe would be meeting them. Even though Lauren told him to relax, he still was panicking. He had to make a good impression or his relationship could potentially be ruined. He looked at himself in the mirror and made sure to fix his suit so he did not look sloppy. He then heard footsteps from behind him, and turned around to see what was causing the noise. It was Lauren in a pretty strapless purple dress that ended just above her knee. Her hair was up in a neat bun and she had glittery eye makeup on.

"Wow you look gorgeous." Joe told her before stepping closer and giving her a kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She smirked and gave him another kiss. "However much I would love to stay and make out with you, we should get going or we will be late."

The whole way there, Joe continued to freak out and tried to make up excuses so he could leave, but Lauren knew him too well and told him that he was nuts and he just had to calm down. When they finally arrived at the restaurant Lauren walked up to the counter and told them she had reservations. The worker then led the couple to a table which was already occupied by an older couple. They smiled as they saw Lauren and both got up to greet the pair. Lauren walked over first and gave each a hug and a kiss. Now it was the moment that Joe had been dreading for the entire night.

" Oh! Mom and Dad, this is my boyfriend, Joe." Lauren smiled .

Mrs. Lopez was the first to actually grasp it and smile. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez." HE then turned over toward her father. "And you as well, Mr. Lopez. This time the older man's grasp was a bit firmer than before, but Joe expected it.

Joe was now finally able to enjoy his dinner and relax. The four talked and laughed all throughout the dinner.

"It was nice to meet the both of you." Joe stated. Her parents agreed with him and went to say their goodbyes.

When Lauren went to hug her father, he whispered in her ear, "He's a keeper."

Lauren just smiled and whispered back, "I know."

**20. Colorless **Ever since Lauren and Joe's kids were younger, Joe had always been protective of them. Especially his little girls. This is why he sat completely colorless on the couch.

_10 Minutes Prior_

Megan, their oldest daughter, was 25 years old and had come over to visit her parents with her boyfriend, Troy. Even though they had been dating for three years, Joe still did not like the idea of the two dating. Yes the young man had proved himself and was a lovely and ambitious guy, Megan was still Joe's little girl. Today when the young couple had come to visit, they seemed to be a bit antsy and nervous though. The two sat on the couch across from Lauren and Joe. After talking for several minutes, Megan looked over at Troy and nodded.

"Okay, so Dad and Mom, we didn't just come over to visit with you. We actually have something to tell you." Joe nodded telling her to go on. Megan continued, "Well actually we wanted to tell you that…we are engaged! She smiled brightly and held out her left hand, showing off the sparkler on her ring finger.

_Back to Present_

This is how Joe became colorless. Lauren looked ecstatic and quickly jumped up to hug the couple. Joe just sat on the couch trying to take everything in. His mind raced back to all the memories he had with her. When he first held the cute little pink bundle, making sure not t break the fragile newborn. Or the times where she would cuddle with him when she was scared. Helping her to ride her first bike. All of thee just flashed in front of him before he heard his name being called.

Megan looked at him worriedly, "Dad, are you okay?" Joe got up and hugged her tightly.

"Of course I am, sweetheart. As long as this is what you want." When he saw the smile on her face, he knew this is what she wanted. He then went to shake the young man's hand. "Welcome to the family." Troy just smiled back and shook his soon-to-be father-in-laws hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lauren Lopez/Joe Walker 100 prompt**

**Hello! Look I got three prompts for you this time! I feel that if I have been reading so many great fanfictions about this pairing, that it's hard to compare. I hope you still like my version though. Well keep reviewing and reading, thanks!**

**26. Teammates **The Starkids had just started rehearsal for their new musical one week ago. Since they had not all seen each other in a while, they decided that a friendly game of football would bring the group close. The two captains were Joe and Brian. Without a thought in his mind, Joe picked Lauren first. The choosing of the teams took several minutes.

After all the teams were sorted out, both sides got into position. Lauren was the center because she was tiny and would be squished if put in any other position. It also did not help her that she had such competitive opponents.

After an hour of playing back to back, Joe being the quarterback and Lauren his center, they got the hang of it. In fact "Team Joe," was now winning. Even though the other players had their share of great plays, the real winners were Joe and Lauren, would forever be teammates, friends, and of course lovers.

**51. Water **Every bone in Laurens body ached like crazy. Well, that is what happens after days of nonstop rehearsal. Her husband Joe suggested that she take a hot bath to soothe her muscles. Lauren decided to listen to him and ran herself a bath. As she lay in the tub she began to get bored.

"Joe!" She shouted.

She then heard him shout back, "What, Lo?"

"Come up here!" Lauren then heard footsteps walking toward the bathroom. Soon after, he appeared at the door and smirked down at her.

"What is it?"

"I'm bored."

Joe rolled his eyes and removed his clothing, then went to join Lauren in the tub. Once in, he sat facing her so they could talk or something. Lauren however had a better idea. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted it at him. He now had her "Peach Paradise" shampoo all over his body. "Oh game on, Lo." He grabbed the conditioner and started shooting back. After ten minutes of this both used all the shampoo and conditioner containers and were laughing. Now Joe moved to cuddle with her and give her a massage to help those sore muscles that she was complaining about earlier. Weirdly, she forgot about the pain after having fun in the water with her love.

**16. Purple **When it is a nice spring day, like it was today, going on outdoor dates are lovely. That is why Joe and Lauren had decided to go the fair for the day. They walked hand in hand to all the booths and vendors, playing games and eating delicious fried food. As the two walked around they saw one of those strength machines. While walking past it, Lauren saw a cute purple teddy bear as a prize for hitting the bell. She knew that there was no way she had enough power to ring the bell. The hammer itself weighed as much as she did. She looked up at Joe with her big brown eyes and put on a pout. She knew that when she did this Joe would crumble and do whatever she asked him to.

"Fine. I will go and TRY to win you that prize." The smile that grew on her face made him happy inside and smile back just as brightly. He paid the fine and grabbed the hammer. On the first shot he was able to reach the top. He then went to claim his prize, the purple teddy bear that Lauren had wanted. She squealed in delight and gave him a kiss. Oh the things he would do for Lauren.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Sorry I have not updated in like forever. So since I am obviously not doing very well at keeping up with this, I will be posting LaurWalk fics on tumblr instead. I can do that weekly with no problem. So follow me on tumblr at .com/ . If you have any good ideas, send me a message on tumblr. Thanks for reading. Who knows, maybe I will eventually update on this soon/again? Love you all so much!


End file.
